


A tail of a curious being

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Incubus and Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Complete, Derek is Stiles' Anchor, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Horny Stiles, Incubus Stiles, M/M, Mild Smut, Series, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Derek, stiles has a tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a tail, honest to God. A tail! It is a weird sensation to have something swinging behind him, hitting the back of his legs every now and then. He's sure his tail does it just to freak him out.</p><p>(He's probably right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tail of a curious being

Stiles has a tail, honest to God. _A tail!_ It is a weird sensation to have something swinging behind him, hitting the back of his legs every now and then. He's sure his tail does it just to freak him out. It worked more in the first week of school when Stiles worried that the others would see it. He's since come to the conclusion that the pheromones he secretes somehow manages to hide his tail from everyone else. Scott didn't even notice it until Stiles physically grabbed it to stop the thing from hitting his legs again. Scott's eyes had widened and he looked at the students around them in worry, but by then Stiles was used to the fact that no one else could see it and just waved off his best friend's concern.

Stiles has little in common with most vampires, apart from the fangs and need for blood; from the way his libido has actually _increased_ , Stiles reckons he's more like an incubus than a vampire. The need for blood is new, and he can hear distinctive heartbeats even better than Scott can. He knows that right down the hall there's a fourteen year old girl on the verge of a panic attack, and he could follow her heartbeat for days now that he knows its rhythm. Scott's watching him curiously, and Stiles belatedly realises that his fangs have appeared. He slips them back in and licks his lips quickly. _Nothing to see here, people_. Behind him, his tail is swinging lazily and Stiles flops it over his shoulder, stroking the heart-shaped end to calm it. It doesn't quite have the desired effect, and Stiles watches curiously as the heart ends wrap around his tail, flattening it into a shape that is more phallic than before. Stiles strokes it again and feels a little tremor go through his tail. He should **not** be comparing his tail to his cock, but he suddenly can't think about anything else, and Stiles grips it a little tighter, trying to determine if his tail is as thick as his cock.

"Uh, Stiles? You're doing it again," Scott said, sounding breathless.

Stiles winces when he realises he's released a fairly strong wave of pheromones, and Scott's pupils are blown wide at the scent. "Shit, sorry, dude. Uh, need me to call Kira for you?"

"No, I'll just... go find her," Scott replied, staring at Stiles' tail for one more moment before bolting.

 _Oops_.

Stiles sent a text to Derek, asking to meet him that afternoon. Derek replied a few minutes later, telling him to come to the loft after school. Stiles grinned, pocketed his phone and pushed away his tail as it caressed his cheek. The thing had a mind of its own.

...

Derek was sitting on the lounge, reading something in Spanish that Stiles could barely understand, and raised an eyebrow at him when Stiles slid the door shut, already chattering about his day and how he’d discovered something new about his tail.

"Hello to you too, Stiles," Derek muttered, tugging Stiles over the back of his lounge and on to his lap.

Stiles grinned broadly and repositioned himself, straddling Derek's lap. "Hey, Der-bear," he breathed, kissing him firmly.

Derek leaned into the kiss, fingers curling in Stiles' hair. Stiles licked and nipped at Derek's lips, pulling away with a grin when he heard Derek growl. His grin slipped when he saw that Derek was actually annoyed.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not you. I'm squishing my book," Derek muttered, pulling it out from between their chests and flattening the crumpled page with a wince.

"Sorry, Der-bear. Is it okay?" Stiles asked, peeking over the cover to check.

"It'll survive," Derek said, setting the book aside before he grabbed Stiles' hips and shifted him until they were pressed together, chest to chest.

"Ooh, I like this position," Stiles moaned, rocking his hips up against Derek's firmly.

"I can tell," Derek said with a chuckle.

Stiles didn't think much of Derek's comment until he felt his tail wrap around Derek's wrist.

"What the? Bad tail, bad!" he scolded, and the tail withdrew immediately as if berated and ashamed.

"It's all right, Stiles. It usually only does it when you're excited," Derek said.

"You mean it's done something like that before?!" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Last week, I'm fairly certain it grabbed the lube off the bedside table," Derek said with a grin.

"Huh... So I can use it like an extra limb?" Stiles asked, looking down to the tail that was curved around his waist and extremely close to his half-hard cock.

"You're not going to jerk yourself off with it, are you?"

"Maybe, thanks for the idea," Stiles said with a snicker.

Derek let out a small growl, undid Stiles' pants and wrapped his hand around his cock firmly. "Going to make you come so hard you forget about that idea," he promised.

Stiles grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Go ahead, big boy."

Derek kissed Stiles firmly, one hand against the back of his head and holding him close, their teeth nipping and bruising their lips, blood pooling as their nips became sharper. Stiles licked at the blood eagerly, fingers threaded through Derek's hair as he moved up on his knees, giving shallow thrusts into Derek's curled hand. He felt his tail swinging from side to side, obviously pleased with what was happening, and Stiles shuddered as he felt it slide up his spine.

"You okay?" Derek asked against his lips, pulling away when Stiles didn't respond immediately.

"Damn tail's getting hands-y."

Derek made a sort of noise that Stiles didn't have catalogued in his internal list of _Derek's eyebrows and emotions_ yet, and reached around Stiles to grab the base of his tail, right on his tailbone. Stiles almost came right there and then, and his tail went as straight as a pin.

"Oh, fuck. Derek, you... That feels... Oh, _holy fuck, don't stop_ ," Stiles groaned, resting his head against Derek's shoulder.

"Really?" he murmured in surprise, fingers sliding against his tail lightly and making Stiles shiver again. "So what happens if I do both?" Derek mused aloud, his free hand sliding down Stiles' neck and chest.

"Both? Both what?" he asked dazedly.

Derek grinned and took hold of his cock firmly, stroking both cock and tail, and that was just too fucking much for Stiles to handle. He jerked his hips, the small ridges along the base of his spine sliding against Derek's firm grip, his cock twitching mere seconds before he came harder than ever before, his chest heaving and eyes closed as he tried to stop his tail from trembling in excitement. Derek soothed him, rubbing small circles on his back, and it didn't take long for Stiles' cock to respond. He loved how big Derek's hands were, the rough callouses on his palms, and the way his fingers could reduce him to a pliant mass of pleasant emotions. Stiles realised that his tail was stroking Derek's fingers, but couldn't bring himself to make it stop, and simply watched as Derek watched him.

"Sure you're okay, Stiles?"

"Fuck yes; didn't you just see and hear that orgasm? Stiles is one very happy incubus," he purred with a smirk, fangs slipping out of his mouth.

"Mmm, I don't doubt that; it just doesn't usually take you so long to get hard again," Derek said, looking to where his wet hand was still loosely wrapped around Stiles' flaccid cock.

"Trying to control my tail. Probably thinking too hard," Stiles admitted, grinning. "Now, clothes off. I need you to fuck me now."

"New moon's this weekend," Derek said, lifting his hands so Stiles could pull his shirt off.

"Hmm, so?" Stiles murmured, fangs sinking into the curve of Derek's neck.

" _Oh, shit_ ," Derek groaned, fingers firm against Stiles' head, holding him close.

Stiles tried not to snicker with a mouthful of blood; he loved being able to reduce Derek to swearwords and moaned curses. He licked the closing wound lightly and swallowed the taken blood gratefully.

"You're not like werewolves, Stiles. It's not just the full moon that's affecting you. The new moon is too," Derek murmured, stroking his hair.

"Your body is, too. C'mon, I'm hard again and I need you," Stiles whined, thrusting his leaking cock against Derek's firm stomach.

"I meant it, Stiles. You power up two times a month, not just once," Derek said, hands firm on his hips to still him.

"Okay, I believe you. Honestly, I do. Can you fuck me now?" Stiles pleaded, biting his own plush bottom lip as his tail swung side to side behind him.

Derek nodded, standing to shuck off his pants. Stiles eagerly ripped his own pants off (he swore his tail actually helped push the legs down properly, but so long as he was naked in the next thirty seconds, Stiles didn't care if it wanted to strip both of them!) and pressed himself all up against Derek's body eagerly, giving shallow thrusts up against his hard cock.

"C'mon, Stiles. I've got a bed exactly for this reason," Derek muttered, picking him up easily and carrying him over to his bed.

"To fuck me on? Is that what you had in mind when you bought this bed?" Stiles asked lustily, his tail stroking Derek's arm.

"One of the things I had in mind," he admitted, then dumped Stiles' body on the mattress, climbing up on top of him a second later, predatory in his movements and gaze.

Stiles shivered in response, licking his lips. "What else?"

"Curling up in bed with you, sleeping beside you, lazy Sunday days where we stay in bed all day and just relax," Derek murmured, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Fuck, yes. Let's do **all** of that. Hot chocolates and breakfast in bed, too?" Stiles asked with a grin.

"Of course," Derek said, looking both amazed and pleased at Stiles' response. "But first, I did promise that I was going to fuck you."

"Yeah, you did," Stiles agreed, hand curling around Derek's cock and giving a slight squeeze.

Derek made good on his promise. Multiple times over, in fact, and in many different positions.

...

The end.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
